The present invention relates to colostomy or like surgery in which a portion of the bowel, referred to as the colostomy spur, must be pulled through a small opening or incision in the abdominal wall. FIG. 1 of the drawings illustrates the basic prior art procedure. First, a large incision (7-10 inches) is made in the abdominal wall 21 to open the abdominal cavity 20. The bowel transection is then completed. The rectum 40 is capped by means of a cover 41 as is conventional. The colostomy spur 60 is then pulled through a relatively small colostomy incision 50 which has been made in the abdominal wall off to one side, away from the major incision. Once spur 60 has been pulled through, by means of a clamp 70 or the like, it is either left in situ or it is matured, depending on whether the colostomy is temporary or permanent.
One problem encountered in a colostomy is that the tissue on the surface of the colostomy spur 60 does not slide well against the fatty tissue defining the perimeter of the relatively small colostomy incision in the abdominal wall. The colostomy incision cannot be made too large or the patient suffers from paracolostomy herniation. Because the incision must be small, the surface of the colostomy spur is in intimate contact with the surface of the incision perimeter as the spur is pulled through the perimeter.
This creates a tissue traumatic situation which can result in postoperative internal bleeding and even in devitalization of the spur. These conditions require repetition of the operation and such repetition is considered a significant disaster by surgeons who perform this operation.
Accordingly, surgeons must delicately balance the problems encountered in making the colostomy incision too large on the one hand versus those of making the incision too small on the other. Surgeons have been living with these problems for many years and have relied on their experience to help them effectuate the required balance.